1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cryocooled logic unit for use with a cryocooler cold head and more particularly to a cryocooled logic unit of a digital computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cryocooled computers, in which certain logic components are cryogenically cooled to increase their speed of operation, are well known in the art. In a cryocooled computer, the logic components may be cooled by being in direct contact with the cryocooler cold head and insulated from the external environment, preferably by a vacuum vessel. To accommodate a logic or cryocooler failure, the vacuum vessel would have to be made so that it can be taken apart to separate the logic components from the cryocooler. This would be time consuming, since the cold head would have to be given time to come to room temperature before the service person could take the vacuum vessel apart to remove the logic components. The vacuum vessel would then have to be reassembled and a vacuum pump would have to be employed to recreate the vacuum in the space around the cold head. Even with all this, there would be no easy way for the service person to check for leaks.